Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/6 Charaktere, die wir in Jump Force sehen wollen
Das Shōnen-Jump-Universum bietet anlässlich des angekündigten Prügelspiels Jump Force eine Menge Potential für coole Charaktere und Locations. Auch wenn mit Dragon Ball Z, Naruto und Death Note bereits einige große Namen bestätigt sind, hätten wir noch ein paar Ideen für weitere Mitkämpfer. Kenshiro aus Fist of the North Star thumb|670px|center Kaum ein Manga hat für das Genre „Muskulöse Kerle, die Probleme mit roher Gewalt lösen” so viel geleistet wie Fist of the North Star. Protagonist Kenshiro ist der Prototyp eines Shōnen-Muskelprotzes aus den 80ern und hat doch sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Seine einzigartige Kampftechnik, bei der er gezielt die Schwachpunkte seines Kontrahenten attackiert, wäre sicherlich gutes Material für Spezialmoves. Nicht zuletzt dank seiner zeitlosen Catchphrase („omae wa mō shindeiru” - „you are already dead”) erfreut sich Kenshiro auch heute noch großer Beliebtheit. Die Joestar-Familie aus JoJo's Bizarre Adventure thumb|670px|center Wenn es um muskulöse Kerle geht, darf natürlich auch die Kultserie JoJo's Bizarre Adventure nicht fehlen. Der Generationen umspannende Manga bietet ein schier endloses Arsenal an abgedrehten Kämpfern mit interessanten Fähigkeiten, aber die offensichtliche Wahl wäre hier die Blutlinie der Joestars. Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro und ihre Nachfahren würden mit ihren berüchtigten „Stands" eine gleichermaßen charismatische und amüsante Ergänzung für das Line-up von Jump Force darstellen. Gon Freecss & Crew aus Hunter x Hunter thumb|670px|center Die seit 1998 erfolgreich laufende Manga-Serie Hunter x Hunter ist ein weiterer Dauerbrenner des Shōnen-Genres mit einer riesigen Fülle an interessanten Charakteren. Protagonist Gon Freecss und seine Wegbegleiter Kurapika, Leorio und Killua sind kampferprobt und besitzen einzigartige Nen-Fertigkeiten, die ihnen in der Arena einen abwechslungsreichen Spielstil ermöglichen. Die bunte Truppe würde bestimmt eine gute Ergänzung zu den Kämpfern aus Dragonball Z und One Piece ergeben. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo aus Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo thumb|670px|center Eine der wohl skurrilsten Figuren aus dem Jump-Katalog ist Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Der gut gebaute Kerl mit der auffällig agilen Gesichtsbehaarung ist zwar schwer ernst zu nehmen, würde aber mit seiner patentierten Nasenhaar-Kampftechnik sicherlich einen gefürchteten Kämpfer in der Arena abgeben. Glatzköpfe wie Lord Frieza stehen ohnehin weit oben auf der Abschussliste von Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Yusuke Urameshi aus Yu Yu Hakusho thumb|670px|center Yu Yu Hakusho ist ein hierzulande eher unbekannter Manga, der dennoch sehr viel Einfluss auf moderne Shōnen-Serien hat. Besonders das Klischee des Turnier-Abschnitts (Tournament Arc) wurde durch die Serie sehr geprägt. Protagonist Yusuke Urameshi und seine Kollegen Hiei, Kazuma und Kurama wären durch ihre Erfahrung in zahlreichen Martial-Arts-Wettkämpfen und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten definitiv qualifiziert, die Welt von Jump Force aufzumischen. Arale aus Dr. Slump thumb|670px|center Arale Norimaki, das putzige Androidenmädchen aus Dr. Slump, wäre ein perfekter Charakter für Jump Force. Sie ist trotz ihrer Kurzsichtigkeit ein gefürchteter Kämpfer, da sie über eine enorme Kraft verfügt. Selbst Goku, dem sie mehrmals begegnet, hat in seiner normalen Form keine Chance gegen Arale. Auch wenn es um Special Moves geht, bietet Arale eine ganze Palette: Sie könnte beispielsweise ihre berüchtigte N'cha-Kanone einsetzen oder sich in Ultraman verwandeln. Die Möglichkeiten sind grenzenlos. Welchen Shōnen-Charakter würdest du gerne in Jump Force sehen? Schreib es uns in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite